Fearless Slayer Movie: Saiyan Extinction
by TDragon195
Summary: A tuffle scientist has created an ultimate machine which brings the villains back from the dead. the slayer must stop the machine from Saiyan extinction with help of the saiyans. fifth Fearless Slayer Movie.
1. casts

Casts:

Hathiyack (DBZ Raging Blast 2)

Dr. Raichi (DBZ Raging blast Blast 2)

Goku (DBZ)

Cosmatic Crime fighters

Elite Force

Kardun (TDragon195's OC)

Elite force

Ghost Warriors  
1. Cooler (DBZ: Cooler's Revenge)  
2. Frieza (DBZ)  
3. Turles (DBZ: Tree of Might)  
4. Lord Slug (DBZ: Lord Slug)  
5. Dr. Myuu (DBGT)  
6. Artiz (TDragon195's OC)  
7. Psyphon (Ben 10 Alien Force)  
8. Myotismon (Digimon)  
9. Wolf Boss (Kung Fu Panda 2)  
10. General Grievous (Star Wars)  
11. Ursula (The Little Mermaid)  
12. Admiral Zhao (Avatar: the Last Airbender)  
13. Frost (Blade)  
14. LadyDevimon (Digimon)  
15. Mandrill (Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes)  
16. Cell (DBZ)  
17. Shredder (TMNT)  
18. Black Velvet (Loonatic Unleashed)  
19. Kimimaro Kaguya (Naruto)  
20. Profess James Moriaty (The League of Extraordinary Gentleman)  
21. Abe Cuvier (Batman Byond)  
22. Jack Krauser (Resident Evil)


	2. Tuffles' history and vengenace

**Tuffles' history and vengenace**

Featuring Voice Casts...

**_Haley joel Osment as Sora_**

**_Hayden Paneittier as Kairi_**

**_Gary Strugis as Bronze Tiger_**

**_Janet Varney as Korra_**

**_Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash_**

**_Amy Palant as Mirta_**

**_Daryl Sabara as Rex Salazar_**

**_Grey DeLise as Kimiko Tohomiko_**

**_Collen O Shaughnessessy as Jazz Fenton_**

**_Corey Feldman as SPRX-77 or Sparx_**

**_Elieen Stevens as Iris_**

**_Zachary Bennett as Shun Kazami_**

**_Lindsay Ridgeway as Britney Hillberg_**

**_Mitchel Musso as Jamieson Walker_**

**_Kittie as Raquel aka Rocket_**

**_Kevin Michael Richardson as Tech E. Coyote_**

**_Christopher R Sabat as Hatchiyack_**

**_Sean Schemmel as Goku_**

**_Holly Fields as Seripa_**

**_Jack DeSena as Sokka_**

**_Tara Platt as Temari_**

**_Kyle Herbert as Pikkon_**

**_Eric Lopez as Jaime Reyes aka Blue Beetle_**

**_Greg Cipes as Danny Reid aka Iron fist_**

**_Will Friedle as Lion-O_**

**_Eric Vale as Trunks_**

**_Khary Payton as Kaldur aka Aqualad_**

**_Kari Walhgren as Saturn Girl_**

**_Lacey Chabert as Zatanna_**

**_Dan Petronijevic as Keith clay aka Spectra Phantom_**

**_Luci Christian as Asuna Kagurazaka_**

We see only darkness for a minute until we red planet was zooming in and heard a voice, "once a upon a time, in a distant called Planet vegeta. that's used to belong to the high-intelligant race called the Tuffles. they were non-violent species and highly advance Technological of this planet,

"But then, the Tuffle under attack by brutal and savage race, the saiyans. A group of Baabaric race came from another planet and arrived at the planet and start a war against the Tuffles. the tuffles think they were winning but suddenly a full came in and it happen every seven to eight to years. The Saiyans transformed into a Great ape, a monstrous beast with untold strength and destroying the Tuffles ending the warrior."

"The saiyan took over the planet and renamed it, Planet Vegeta named after their and under the rule, King Vegeta. every Tuffles become extinct... or are they.

in the dark room, many minions were working on a machine, a very huge machine only it's arm was shown. A Tuffle scientist came in who happen to be leviating wear light blue shirt, green pants and purple boots.

"Hurry up, I want to have my revenge on the saiyans." Dr. Racihi growled at them, "They well pay for destroy the entire race of the Tuffles." he watch them building the Tuffles Machine of hatred and revenge on the saiyan race.


	3. Ghost Warriors

**Ghost Warriors**

out in the plain, we see a 17 year old boy with blonde hair, green eyes. he wore blue shirt, vest tied to his waist brown pants and sandals. His name is Danny reid. He was mediating for a minute and he got up preparing to face his opponent.

"Ready." Danny said.

He was in k'un Lun fighting position as four figure came out of nowhere attacking him. the first figure is a boy with brown and wearing blue-black suit that resemble a beetle. His name is Jaimes Reyes aka Blue Beetle, a new member of Young Justice

The second figure is green skinned warrior with red eyes. He wore white robe, blue undershirt and brown boots. His name is Pikkon.

The Third figure is a young woman with blonde hair and green eyes. He wore long light purple garment with red sash, fishnet and black sandal. Her name is Temari.

The Fourth figure is a saiyan with black hair and blue eyes. She wore red boysuit with a battle armor. Her name is Seripa, the leader of the team, Elite force.

The attack Danny together knowing this is training for them. they stop for as Seripa turned around for a minute.

"What is it?" Pikkon asked

"We have company." Seripa said sensing it unknown energy.

unknown figure came and revealed to be another saiyan with green hair, He's Artiz.

"Artiz?" Seripa asked."

"Hello Seripa and Goodbye!" Artiz said powering up while transforming into a super sayan.

Serpia also transformed into a super saiyan as well. They fought each other while Temari, Pikkon, Blue Beetle watched. then we see more people coming with different outfit. their names are Joseph, Delliah, Luke Cage aka Power man, Argent, Mina Aino aka Sailor Venus, Sai, Sokka, Aquagirl, Eighteen, Seventeen, Kate aka Sailor Yang, Su aka Sailor Yin and Raphael.

"What's going on?" Joseph asked them.

"Seripa was under attack by another saiyan, Artiz." Pikkon said.

"and she's winning." Danny said.

"How do you know Danny?" Sokka said.

to answer Sokka's question, Artiz was send flying and hit the ground many time. Seripa land to the ground with them while turning back to normal. She walked towards the saiyan and grabbed him by the neck.

"Who send you?" Seripa demaned Artiz.

"Dr. Raichi." artiz answered. Seripa's eye widen when Artiz told her that name.

"Who Dr. Raichi?" Luke asked?"

"A tuffle scientist from our planet." Seripa began, "before we took over, most of the saiyan destroy the entire Tuffle Race. I wonder how Dr. Raichi escape?"

"Dr. Raichi has created a machine of hatred and revenge on you saiyans." Artiz said to Seripa, "And he plan to destroy the Saiyan just like you destroy the Tuffles."

"If he's tuffles who hated the Saiyans, why did he send upper class saiyan like you attack me."

"You see I'm a ghost, I was killed by a Dragon hybrid, Terrence." Artiz explained, "I was gonna have my revenge on Terrence, but I was created to target Bruzel along with any other saiyans. so you should be lucky you're not my target to get my revenge."

"And whose is this Terrence you speak of?" Mina asked.

"We'll get to him later, right now we need stop this Dr. Raichi." Seripa said to her, "We have to tell Yamato about what happen."

They nodded and ran to the house to tell their mentor about their situation. down to earth in Radiant Garden, The Fearless Slayer were chasing a man who happen to made of Ion energy named Simon Williams aka Wonder Man. They chased after the supervillain while Korra waterbenin to trapping him in ice, who somehow shoot ion energy.

"I can't trap him." Korra riding Naga, "What's his story?"

"His name is Simmon Willaims, He's a business in his company until a playboy, Tony Stark bought the company which made him angry." Kimiko said,"He went to his brother Eric Simon also known as Grim Reaper to get his revenge with the Help of A.I.M."

"I heard of Reaper is with the HYDRA, but A.I.M? Jazz said to Kimiko with skeptical.

"They used to work with the HYDRA for deadly and destructive weapons of destruction." Kimiko explained, "They steal Stark's tech just to buy or sell them to the highest bidders. anyway back to Simon, He want to the leader of A.I.M, MODOK to create him into a pure entity of Ionic energy. now he's after Tony stark"

"Talk about bitter revenge on business men and their company." Sprx said.

Wonder man blast them with Ion energy, "This is none of your concern, Fearless slayer. this is personal vendetta."

"This is our concern andyou're not gonna kill Stark." Rex.

Wonder Man growled at them, but he heard a static in the intercom and hear Van Kless' voice, "_Wonder Man, return to Abysus at once. you can deal with Tony Stark later."_

"Yes Van Kless." Wonder Man said.

The Fearless looked confused when Wonder man left,"Why did he left, I thought he was after Stark?" Mirta asked her friends. This isn't like Wonder Man to go after Tony Stark and left for no reason at all.

"will that answer your question." Bronze Tiger pointed up only they see two figures.

One is a a being with black armor named Zeltrax, former General of Mesogog and the other one is a another saiyan who has black spiky hair and eyes. He wore dark armor. His name is Turles.

"something tells me we may have troubles in our hands." Jazz said about the situation


	4. Second Wave Ghost Warriors

**Second Wave Ghost Warriors**

at the Lookout, Seripa and her team were in the room with three other figures. one is a silver robotic monkey named Antauri.

The second figure is woman who is a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid with dark brown hair, brown eyes. She wore black trenchcoat and black clothing. Her name is Selene, the Vampire Death Dealer.

The Third figure a man with with brown hair and black eyes. He wore black suit with flak jacket. His name is Yamato, a member of Anbu op and team mento of Elite Force.

The Elite Four exlpain their about Artiz attacking Seripa and Dr. Rachi's hatred against the saiyans. "so this ghost warrior, Artiz came to the lookout and attack Seripa." Antauri said.

"That's pretty much it." Sokka said.

"Then we need to where the sorce is coming from?" Antauri suggested them they need to investigate, "until then we wait

Raphael growled, "We need to stop them now,"

"We need to patience," Iron Fist came in with Power man who happen to be wearing green suit with a dragon on it.

Power man wore yellow suit with black on it, metal plates on his biceps and ankles, yellow boots and sunglasses.

"Patience is a virtue." Iron Fist said to Raphael. The Elite Force shouldn't rush recklessly otherwise, they will be ambush by the ghost warriors. Raphael growled at Iron Fist.

"Iron Fist is right, We can't go out until we find the source." Yamato explained the Team, "Seripa, you, Sokka, Temari, Iron Fist and Blue Beetle to go down to Radiant Garden."

"Man, Do I have to go?" Sokka said, "can you switch me with Pikkon or Seventeen?"

Yamato come up to Sokka close with a creepy face and ghoul eye on him. this really made Sokka real scared even worse than Terrence seing large marge.

"you will go with the team, or I'll keep this face on to you everyday." Yamato said in calm and yet scary.

"Yes sir!" Sokka squeal at Yamato.

Temari rolled her eyes annoyed at Sokka incompented and idiotic atempted, "Stupid sokka." she muttered.

"I heard that!" Sokka ran out the room. Antaur nodded and sigh at Sokka's stupidity.

back at Radiant Garden, The Fearless Slayer faced Turles and zeltrax.

"This is kakarot you speak of, "Zeltrax said monotrone looking at Sora, "HE doesn't look look like, this one has blonde hair and blue eyes."

"He may have Goku's hairstyle, but he's not the saiyan looking for."

"Kakarot?" Kimiko asked.

"I have not ideas who he is." Jamieson shrugged.

"Kakarot." Korra said llike she heard that name, "Goku, You heard of Goku?"

"So some of you knew about Kakarot." Zeltrax replied.

"He's not Kakarot, he's goku!" Korra snapped, "He's the saiyan who saved the world many, until he died from the heart disease."

"So You're from the future are you," Turles said to Korra. He knew Korra is from the future with Goku. "you know Kakarot from the future, but you don't know about the present Kakarot. HE did save the world alot, he survive mostly and left this world after his final battle Omega Shenron."

"Who are you?" Iris asked.

"I'm Zeltrax, former general of Mesogog." Zeltrax greet them.

"And I'm Turles, Mightiest of the Saiyans." Turles introduced himself, "We used to work for the Dark Kingdom trying to bring forth Darkseid and Queen Berayl."

"You two work for this Dark Kingdom?" Rex said.

"It's our job to collect the Dragonball and Chaos Emerald for our leaders." Turles told them about their, "When we got them all, Darkseid and Queen Berayl was freed to rule earth only they were defeated by an ultimate Lifeform Ethan Tidwell."

"That's Ethan, the strongest saiyan who stopped the Dark Kingdom." Korra folded her arm.

"Once we're done with you, Ethan and Vegeta is next" Zeltrax said.

"As well as Trunks." Turless added.

Zeltrax ran towards them pulling his sword as Turles flew towards them. Sora ready himself with his keyblade and clash with Zeltrax while Turless shoots an energy blast at Kairi, but Korra Earthbend to form a shield. Korra knew the shield, she will not last for long. Korra formed a firewall while shoot rock at Turles. the saiyan bashed the boulder by shoot many rapid energy blast.

Bronze Tiger looked at Sprx nodded. the red robotic jumped on Turles, but suddenly a a group of robot footsoldier came to grabbed him by the tail with other minions.

"Uh...guys, we have a problem." Sprx said to the others. Kairi, Korra and others saw many minions are here.

"How in the..." Rex seeing this many minions there.

"Here's the plan. I'll deal with Turles. Sora ha s Zeltrax undercontrol as for the rest, deal the robots and creatures.

The nodded at Shun and they followed the order while thowing the bakugan which Taylean came punching Turles. Shun jumped behind Taylean tried to punch Turless who dodges his attacks.

Zeltrax and Sora clash blade as the keybearer backed away, "FIRE!" He shoots a fire ball at Zeltrax, suddenly a shield came appeared at his right hand.

Zeltrax stood down and Turles flew down to join up with the armored warrior. Sora and Shun looked stunned when they stop fighting.

"if you thought we're tough, then watch this..." Turles took the fruit

"A fruit." Sora question Turles holding a fruit

"This fruit come from the tree of might, also known as Tree of Death. once I eat it, I'll become unstoppable" Turles told him.

"You're bluffing." Shun snapped at Turles that the fruiit of the Tree of Might can't make him stronger.

Turles smirked and bite the fruit, the muscle of his bulked crushing the fruit. Shun was surprsied at Turles' isn't bluffing at all. Turles punched Taylean hard seeing him in the sky and then bash him to the ground.

"Taylean!" Shun ran to his bakugan.

Sora was about to join up with Shun, Zeltrax block his path.

"Turless isn't the only one who could power up." Zeltrax dropped his weapon when Sora prepare himself, "MAXIMUM POWER!" the dark aura surrounded him. His armor became mix with red. "Just like the Tree of Death. this powers come from the Tree of Life."

Zeltrax armed himself with twin blade-like rod, he attack Sora with his newfound power. "Ars Arcanum!" Sora Rain a flurry of up thirteen attacks upon Zeltrax who defend himself. "Try this... Ragnarok!" he Leap into the air and fire a stream of rays in front of you.

Zeltrax grabbed Sora by the neck choking him. "Good attempt, but not good enough."

Kairi strike down the minions and then saw Sora is getting choked by Zeltrax. "Sora!"

we then see Shun with Taylean attacking Turles everything they throw at him. Turles punch Taylean which made it vanished as Shun landed the ground on his feet. Zeltrax threw Sora to Shun as they stood together when Zeltrax and Turles comes towards them.

"How are you hanging Sora?" Shun asked.

"Not good at all." Sora answered. Sora and Shun prepare to face the two for round two.

"You and Fearless Slayer have lost and there's no way you can defeat the former member of the Dark Kingdom." Zeltrax said.

"any last word before all of you die?" Turles raise his arm up gathering his energy to destroy Sora and Shun.

Suddenly a unidentified figure flew and destroy Turles and Zeltrax's minions. then it went attack Zeltrax and Turles who attack the figure only they were killed by it.

Sora and Shun stood down, while Kairi, Korra, Naga, Jazz, Sprx, Kimiko, Rex, Sprx, Iris, Axew, Mirta, Jamieson, Bronze Tiger, Rainbow Dash, Britney, Tech and Rocket came to join up with the two.

"Whose that guy?" Jazz

"I don't know," Sora told Jazz and face the figure, "who are you and show your?" he demanded.

The sun shine on the figure and revealed to be a saiyan. He has black stocked hair, black eyes and wore dark saiyan armor, yellow pants and boots. "Name's Kardun." He introduced, "And I'm a saiyan like Turles."


	5. Ultimate Weapon Hatchiyack

**Ultimate Weapon Hatchiyack**

somewhere in spece, it was quiet and eerie, but then a small planet was and shown and then see a fortress. inside Dr. Raichi was standing there watching his machine coming to life.

"My weapon will be complete and I will soon have my revenge on Saiyans." Dr Raichi said with evil and hatred due to the saiyan. He wants to get of the remaining Saiyans on earth, just like they did it on the tuffle.

Back in Radiant Garden, The Fearless Slayer meet another who happen to be Kardun. the team prepare to face the saiyan if he's either friend or foe.

"Why are you here and are you working with them?" Sora demanded.

"I'm here to find Dr. Raichi, any ideas where he is." Kardun asked them.

"I don't who or where Dr. Raichi is, all I know you're an enemy." Sprx spatted the saiyan. He doesn't buy it at all not one bit.

"I'm a good guys, like you guys." Kardun told them. "You have to believe me, I'm not like Turles! I protect.

Sora looked skeptical, but he frown after listening Kardun's lies. He pointed his keyblade at the saiyans and knows well he's not fooling around, "No Way Kardun. You're evil and just like every villains you need to go down!"

"unless you can prove that you're good, then you're villains."

He pointed his finger and he was getting ready to fire at the Feaarless Slayer. Kardun was pointed at something behind them, The Fearless Slayer was stunned Kardun wasn't going to attack them at all he was really telling the truth.

Kardun flew by them and grabbed a skeleton-like alien with white skin and black markings and wore black robe. his name is Psyphon.

"Now do you believe me?" Kardun told them holding Psyphon as Sora and the Fearless Slayer nodded. He turn to Psyphon, "Where's Dr. Raichi?

"agressive race for a saiyan." Psyphon pretending her didn't listen to Kardun rasping.

"Where is Dr. Raichi." Kardun asked again only angrier.

"If you want to meet him eagerly, Just wait here." Psyphon said. a mysterious gas appeared only Kardun vanished thin air then Sora, next Kairi and finnally the rest of the team. Psyphon is the only one didn't come with them because HE's dead thanks to Kardun.

Then gas came on to Kami's Lookout and made the team vanished only Antauri, Selene and Yamato are left in the lookout. "Our team is gone."

"Where did they go?" Selene asked.

somewhere on the planet, we see Kardun, Sora, Serip and their team lying on the ground unconscious until they get conscious after being knocked out by a dark gas. they looked around at the place they're onknwoing this is not earth.

"Sora to White Knight can you copy?" Sora called his intercom., "I can't get through, something blocking our communication."

"I can't reach our mentors eithers." Seripa added, "Where are we?"

"You're at my planet, Saiyan and all of you will die at the hand of my creation!" Dr. Raichi showing his creation. The figure came out of shadow revealing reddish pink robot with yellow eyes.

"Ooohh man!" Sokka shudder at him.

"What the?" Raphael pulling his sais.

"Saiyans meet your extinction. Hatchiyack!" Dr. Raichi said to the saiyans while the others prepare themselve to face Dr. Raichi's weapon: Hatchiyack.


	6. Going to Present

**Going to Present**

in the future of Republic City at night, there's no one outside due to a scret organization the Equalist or something strange happening in the city, we then see a figure in black cloak holding a blue keyblade who was looking at the city and then left.

at the air temple, an 18 year old teen adult with black hair and yellow eyes. He wore a red scarf around his neck, gray shirt, black fingerless gloves, pants and boots. His name is Mako. He was looking at the city in the tower, looking concern and worried about someone.

"Korra, where are you." Mako said, "Republic City needs you."

"If you're avatar, she's in the present with the others." the male voice said to the firebender.

Mako turned around to see the mysterious figure apparently came out of nowhere. Mako growled seeing it he halted Mako with his hand. "Relax young bender. I'm not here to fight. you want to know Where Korra is?" he said to the firebending like he know everything.

"Where is she?" Mako demanded the hood figure.

"She's in the present with a new team," hood figure explained, "The team is consist of two keybearers, a robotic monkey, a pegasus, a fairy,a Brawler, supeheroine, a spy, a ghost hunter, two pokemon trainers and kung fu fighter. they are known as the Fearless Slayer."

"Fearless Slayers?" Mako said. He never if heard of Fearless Slayer.

"If you want to see her, then I suggest you take the other two with you." Hood figure told Mako to bring the two

Mako was confused and see two of them came in. the first one is another who was 16 years old with black hair and green eyes. He wore greenish grey outfit. His name Iis Bolin, MAko's little. He and Mako lived together their parents was killed by the fire nation Triad.

The second is a woman with black hair and lime-green eyes. She wore fire nation outfit. Her name is Asami Sato. she sawMako with the Hood Figure.

"Mako." She ran to Mako as Bolin came in.

"How did you-" Mako interrupted.

"Know?: the hood figures answered for Mako, "I know everything."

"Who are you, what are you?" Bolin asked him, all he get his answer a chuckled.

"All you need to know I come from the past, the very past." hood figure answered to them. Hood figure pointed his keyblade and formed a portal from them. "Now to Avatar Korra...If you want to see her, go through the portal, olny then you'll friend your precious friends."

Mako was unsure if he could trust the hood figure if the portal could lead to Korra, Mako have no choice but entering the portal.

"Mako, wait up!" Bolin said entering the portal.

Asami was the last one to enter which the portal closes. Hood figure stood there for a minute, "Prepare yourself, young bender. you're about to face an enemy you have never encounter before."

The Hood Figure vanished to travel somewhere else. Who is this figure and where did he get that keyblade?


	7. Attack Hatchiyack

**Attack Hatchiyack**

at the planet, The Fearless and Elite Force was fighting. Hatchiyack defend himself whil blocking their. Hatchiyack uses a green energy wave fired from his left hand at Joseph, who created and energy to defend.

Raphael stabbed HAtchiyack in the shoulder. Raphael smirked while laughing.

The Robotic grabedd the turtle throw him at Pikkkon who caught in time, unaware Hatchiyack repeatedly throws small energy balls one after another, creating lots of explosions.

Sora just witnessed the strength of Hatchiyack, "That machine is strong."

"That's the power of Rage and hatred of the Saiyans." Dr. Raichi laughed, "It was create to destroy all of the Saiyans. and anyone who defended the saiyans will die!"

Hatchiyack crossed his arms as he charging his energy and fires a blast them from his chest after his arm is open. Hatchiyack continue attack the same move at the Fearless Slayer and Elite Force whil dodging the machine's attacks.

Sokka was sent flying when the blast hit the ground, Temari flew on her steel fan to get away. Pikkon flew and tried to attack him, but the blast hit him. Iron Fist looked closely at Hatchiyack, when his eye widen, he sees a crystal exposed on it chest. that could be his weak point.

"Found it." he said to himself.

Hatchiyack attack again only the blast hit Rocket, who create a shield to defend heself. at the hiding, Sora, Seripa and their team tried to think of a strategy to defeat Hatchiyack. Iron Fist came in to join with the others.

"Guys, I figure out Hatchiyack's weakness." Iron Fist explained, When fires a blast, his arm was open exposing Chest and it has a crystal as well as repeating the attacks."

"No wonder he's been using those same attacks." Tech realized Hatchiyack's routine of the attack, "He charges up, after fifteen second he fires and repeat. just like wash rinse and repeat. we need to attack right away."

"So all we need to do is wait for the right moment!" Korra replied to Tech, "So what's the plan, Tech?" the coyote smiled at her

Hatchiyack looked around after attacking them and destroying everything sight. Hatchiyack landed to the ground and then walk around to find any corpse if they're dead or not.

Sprx jumped onto the robot face and it tried to him off as he do the routine attacking but no one. Seripa and Kardun combine their energy blast and shooting Hatchiyack while Sprx jumped away as the blast hit his chest. Hatchiyack scream painfully destroying him.

Dr. Raichi saw the destruction of his creation the Saiyan destroyed with the helped of their team. Dr. Raichi ran off trying to escape only he bumped into Power Man who just crackled his knuckles and slugged him hard.

"And that's a wrap, yo." Power Man said to Dr. Raichi cleaning his hand.

"well, that's great to hear, but how do we get back home?" Raphael asked. They defeated Hatchiyack and Dr. Raichi in unknown planet, now they need to find out.

"If he's created hatchiyack. then there must be supercomputer in the fortress." Tech said.

later, The Fearless Slayer, Elite Force and Kardun were inside the fortress looking Dr. Raichi's super compuer. "Wow, "tech was amazed at the sized of the Super Computer., ""That's how it brought us here. the computer uses some kind of gases to transport us to this planet.

Kardun was amazed too, but he shoots an enegy blast to destroy it. this cause the vanished and return back to Earth. "Thanks Kardun." Sora thank him, but saiyan was gone out of sight.

"He's gone." Kairi said.

"Vanished like a ninja." Shun added that Kardun didn't get to say goodbye.

"thanks for us..."

"Fearless Slayer." Sora introduce the Elite Force,

"We're the Elite Force, I'm the leader Seripa." Seripa greet, "these are my team: Eighteen, Seventeen, Pikkon, Sokka, Joseph, Delliah, Raphael, Aquagirl,Power Man, Iron Fist,Blue Beetle, Argent, Sailor Venus, Sai, Temari, Sailor Yin and Yang."

"If you ever needed , we'll be there to help." Sokka said, "But not Temari, She's busy with no one else." after that Temari whacked Sokka with her fan.

"Serious call us if you need us." Pikkon sigh seeing Temari and sokka fighting.

Sora and Seripa shook hand knowing they'll be there for each other. They see Temari beating Sokka up into a pulp like a ragin bull on a rider while they laughed. the scene shows a another saiyan who looked like Turles but he wore blue kung fu outfit named Goku. who was watching them from heaven smiling.


	8. Voic actor and Ending

**Voic actor and Ending**

Ending: Bad by Michael Jackson

**voice actors**

Sora: Haley Joel Osment

Kairi: Hayden Paniettiere

Jazz Fenton: Collen O'Shaunessessy

Sprx: Corey Feldman

Korra: Janet Varney

Kimiko Tohomiko: Grey DeLise

Bronze Tiger: Gary Sturgis

Mirta: Amy Palant

Jamieson Walker: Mitchell Musso

Iris: Eileen Stevens

Rainbow Dash: Ashleigh Bell

Rex Salazar: Daryl Sabara

Shun Kazami: Zachary Bennett

Britney Hillberg: Lindsay Ridgeway

Rocket: Kittie

Tech E. Coyote: Kevin Michael Richard

Seripa: Holly Fields

Joseph: Roger Craig SMith

Delliah: Dana Delany

Luke Cage/Power Man: Ogie Banks

Danny Reid/Iron Fist: Greg Cipes

Raphael: Frank Frankson

Argent: Hyndech Walch

Mina/Sailor Venus:Stephanie Morgenstern

Aquagirl: Jodi Benson

Eighteen: Meredith McCoy

Seventeen: Chuck Hubert

Temari: Tara Platt

Sokka: Jack DeSena

Pikkon: Kyle Herbert

Yamato: Troy Baker

Antaur: Kevin Michael Richardson

Selene: Kate Beckinsale

Sai: Benjamin Diskin

Jaimes Reye: Blue Beattle

Hatchiyack: Christopher R. sabat

Dr. Raichi: Jim Ward

Turles: Chris Patton

Zeltrax: James Gaylyn

Psyphon: Dee Bradley Baker

Artiz: Kirk Thornton


End file.
